


This Thing

by Grimmy



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy's a year old now. Of course Robin and Kid Flash have to go all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epochal Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Epochal+Eclipse).



"D-dude, wh-wha-would you j-j-j-just hurry the fuh-frick up! I-I-I," Kid Flash paused to let out a violent shudder, nearly knocking himself backwards. He curled his toes before leaning forward and shaking himself in any another attempt to keep from vibrating himself into the ice... Again. He was pretty sure that marching in place wouldn't help no matter how much Rob insisted he continue to do it. That was how he wound up in the ice in the first place! "I'm freezing mah-mah-mah-mah nads off here!"

He let out another violent shudder, this time slipping and leaping up away from the ice. He squealed loudly and rubbed his butt before muttering swear words under his breath. Kid sniffled, just barely managing to spit the taste of slimy blood -  _ew_ \- off to his side.

"Chill out, Kid," Robin said. He paused his tinkering for a moment to let out a high pitched giggle. He smiled to himself and continued his attempt to break into the Fortress of Solitude. Which really wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"Oh yeh-yeah, laugh it uh-hup. Friggen' Ba-bah-bats." Another violent shudder. Kid would have rolled his eyes if he didn't feel like they were frozen in place. Warmer part of the North Pole his ass. He rushed past Robin when the large metal door opened. The temperature changed significantly. Compared to outside it was something he could tolerate.

Robin followed in behind him, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he looked around. Kid really wanted to punch him. Rob still hadn't told him just how he was warm in just a suit and a fur lined trooper hat. He really wished he'd taken the stupid suit Robin had brought him instead of trying to show off. Kid huffed softly and rubbed his arms, not that he could really feel it through the thick coat.

"So you know where this thing is?" Kid asked as he started jogging in place. It wasn't hovering around freezing but it was a far cry away from the Kansas sun.

Robin snorted obnoxiously and had Kid Flash not known him for so long he probably would have been offended. "Do I know?" He paused to snort again. "Got the coordinates for his bedroom right here. Lets get in, get this thing, and get out." Robin snickered as he took off sliding along the ice.

* * *

Superboy was a little confused when Robin and Kid Flash had dragged him away from his birthday party, there was no way M'gann was going to not let him have one. They both were sporting large grins and despite the lead rimmed sunglasses, Superboy was pretty sure that Robin's eyes were curved just as much as Wally's. This usually meant they were up to something and after being subject to so many pranks prior to the completion of his first year of life he was a little hesitant.

"Dude, just open it. It's safe, seriously." Wally winked at him and continued thrusting a box, wrapped in Christmas wrap, at his chest.

Superboy leered at the redhead and poked him in the chest causing him to stumble a bit. "If this is that porn stuff again I'm not taking the blame." And that was a little more than embarrassing to remember. Almost as embarrassing as the talk with Black Canary and Superman that followed. Both separate of course but he finally understood the phrase "Dying from embarrassment."

Robin bit his lip, his cheeks darkening a bit as he tried not to giggle. "Nah man, nothing like that. You'll like it, I promise," he said, vouching for his friend.

Superboy looked back and forth between them as he warily took the gift. They were both practically bouncing in place, well Kid had actually started to, as they watched him open it. He frowned as he saw red cloth. "So what is it-"

The box fell from underneath the fabric. Superboy didn't bother to pick it up. He stared at the red cape in his hands. That... He looked back at the two boys who looked like they were about to explode if he didn't do, didn't say,  _something_. He exhaled slowly via mouth as he rubbed his hands over the fabric, inspecting it from just about every angle he could. He looked back to Robin and Kid Flash again.

"Well!"

That little outburst earned Kid an elbow in his side. He glared at his partner in crime before bouncing on his feet again. Superboy opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. He started to say something again but decided against it. Instead he pulled them both into a hug, probably a little too tight but they didn't seem to mind. One of them did let out a breathy squeal but they both hugged back.

"Thanks...," he whispered. A little smile tugged at his lips and he could feel Robin and Kid smiling against his shoulders.

"We went all the way to the North Pole to get it, so, uh, yeah," Robin said as he pulled away. His grin was sheepish, and he waved his hand through the air as if he were trying to add more detail or explain just what that  _meant_.

Kid Flash pulled away soon after, punching Superboy lightly in the shoulder. "Almost froze my junk off out there. Boy genius over here was no help." Kid winked and leaned in to false whisper, "It was all my idea really." When Robin punched him in the arm it wasn't exactly half hearted.

The fabric was cool in his hands, silky smooth to the touch. Superboy put it to his face and inhaled.

It smelled like... the farm back in Smallville.

But it  _was_  Superman's cape.


End file.
